Konaha bad day
by maverick9871
Summary: BETA After naruto returns with Tsunada a few suprises are pulled from the number one suprise ninja.


I dont own Naruto

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Justus

Team 7 was at the bridge waiting for their ever-so-late sensei to show up. He was already two hours late and it was right after Naruto returned with Tsunade to be Hokage. Sasuke was brooding as normal. Sakura was dreaming of Sasuke. And last but not least Naruto was sitting with his eyes closed having a conversation with his guests.

Just then Kakashi finally showed up. Sakura screamed 'YOUR LATE'

Kakashi said 'well I was on my way here when I saw a ghost of...'

Sakura yells 'Liar'

Kakashi said 'well I dont have any missions for you so you all can leave except Sasuke, I need to show him some more jutsu so he can beat more opponents like Gaara again.'

Naruto looked at him and said 'But sensei, I was the one who beat Gaara and rescued Sakura'

Sakura said 'No it was Sasuke'

Kakashi said 'Naruto, in the world you should not take credit for other peoples victories'

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said 'Kakashi, I hate to admit it but it was Naruto who beat him using some big summon'

Kakashi looked at them and said 'well let me talk to Naruto in private for a little while, you are both dismissed for the day'

Sasuke and Sakura left and Kakashi looked at Naruto and said 'Naruto, you may have beet Gaara but I dont know where you got a summon contract from but you are not to use it again and I dont want you to use the foxes chakra again. You are using it like it is a plaything and dont show the restraint to use it properly. Honestly, I dont know why sensei chose you to contain it but I am sure he would be disappointed in you the way you are using it. You are always trying to show off and you think you are better than Sasuke, well let me tell you, you are not. The only thing you have in talent is high chakra from the fox. I am warning you, use it again and I will have someone put another seal on it to keep you from it. I am starting to think the villagers and council were right, you are to dangerous.'

Naruto looked at him and said 'is that what you honestly think?'

Kakashi said 'yes'

Naruto smiled a fake smile for a moment and said, "You want to know why the Fourth chose me to seal the fox in?" Let me show you something that only the third and myself and ero-sannin knows about.' with that Naruto made a Kagebunshin then started making 15 handsigns before putting his hand on the seal and the other one on the Kagebunshin.

The Kagebunshin who was facing away from Kakashi started changing its looks and Kakashi got into a fighting pose ready to attack until the Bunshin stopped changing and then turned around and said 'Hello my stupid student, guess what, the fox was not the only thing sealed in my son.'

The look on Kakashi face was priceless, it was the look of someone who just found out he has a lotto ticket and it is a million dollar winner but when he finishes his victory dance his dog jumps up and eats it.

The Bunshin turned out to be the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato turned around and hugged Naruto before saying 'son, why dont you go get Tsunade and bring her here, take you time but dont tell her why. Me and my former student needs to have a little talk.'

Naruto turned and walked off. Once he was out of site Minato turned to Kakashi and his features went from a loving dad to a stone cold killer. Minato said 'Kakashi-baka, how dare you say such things to my son and dont you dare say you did not know, even if he was not my son you should never tell your student the crap that you just pulled. I have seen everything that has happened to him and I know everything he does and I have to say I am disappointed in you, the only thing you taught him was tree climbing and I already told him how to do that a week after he found out about the fox, before that I could only watch, but since then me and him have talked and I have been helping him. I am really upset with this village but I am even more upset with you. Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, well that is what you are.'

Just then Naruto walked back into the field with Tsunade and Jiraiya. The look on Tsunade face was the exact opposite of Kakashi earlier face. Hers was the face of someone who actually cash in the ticket.

Kakashi was looking at Minato before saying 'I was only trying to keep my obligations to Obito'

Minato walked over to him and punched him so hard he flew 50 feet into the air before he fell back to earth.

Minato walked over to Tsunade and said 'Hello Tsunade-hime, before I tell you how I am here let's call a council meeting, I only want to say what I have to once'

Tsunade could only shake her head yes

Three hours later Tsunade walked into the council chambers and stood on her platform before saying 'I know that all of you are wondering why you are here. The truth is that a hero of our village has asked to speak to all of you about an urgent matter and I have agreed to let him speak. Would the guard at the door please let him in.'

Murmurs went out through the council until the door opened and a figure walked in with a cloak on so no one could see what he looked like. Once he made it to the center of the council chamber he removed his cloak and almost everyone gasped at the sight of the Fourth Hokage.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything he said 'I know all of you are wondering how I am alive right now. The answer is very simple, but I have a few questions first. Have any of you wondered why I chose Naruto to carry the burden.'

One council member said 'No we never wondered or cared why you chose that demon child but since your here you can finish what you started 12 years ago.' Several others agreed with him.

Minato smiled and said 'Well, thank you for showing me I made a mistake saving this village.'

Gasps and murmurs went out through the council before another councilor said 'Why would you say such a thing if we might know.'

Minato said 'to put it bluntly, the child is the grandchild of the fire country and he also carries a bloodline that has recently been activated. Oh did I forget to tell you that his real name is Naruto Namikaze and he happens to be my son.'

The council chamber was so quite you could hear a cricket chirp.

Minato said 'the reason I am alive is because I was also sealed inside him and I have seen everything that this village has done to him. I have already sent a letter to my father-in-law about what has happened to his grandchild along with the letter the Journal the third kept about every time the council has tried to get rid of him and I can promise he wont be happy. Well Tsunade I want to thank you for the sannin travel papers for Naruto so he can leave freely. I have already sealed of all of my clans property and withdrawn all my clans' accounts from the banks so only Naruto can get them. We might move our clan away from this village and take all of hour possessions including the Forbidden Scroll, which even though I wrote it and memorized it all I dont think I want this village having access to it. If you will excuse me I am going to take the rest of the day training my son in the Flying Thunder god jutsu. Have fun.'

After Minato left a new council member asked 'how screwed are we'

Nara Shika said 'As troublesome as it is I would say that if he leaves the leaf and his father in law takes actions against us the leaf village wont be here anymore, in other words we are so far screwed the only way you could describe it is if the sun was screwed it would take 50 millions years for a small twinkle of light to get to us.'

The whole council had one thought on their minds after that _crap_

That afternoon when Minato got back to Naruto Minato said 'I dont think you will have any more trouble son.'

Naruto smiled and said 'Thanks dad, now what did you mean by some clan restoration law.'

Minato said 'Well let's put it this way, you know those books sensei gave you.'

Naruto nodded yes

Minato said 'well you might want to read them because you will be doing those things a lot real soon.'

Naruto stopped where he was and suddenly flew backwards from bloodloss mumbling about 'perverted adults and why is it always him' before passing out.

Minato smiled and put his son to bed before thinking _'Goodnight son, I love you'_ before releasing the Bunshin and returning to the seal to sleep.

Naruto smiled in his sleep before whispering 'I love you too dad'


End file.
